Finding Out
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, and Keswick learn that Claire is from a rich family. Read to find out what else happens! One-shot!


(A/N: I was supposed to post this after "Keswick & Claire" and before "Happily Ever After!", but I forgot. It takes place between those stories, when everyone finds out about Claire being from a rich family. Hope it's good!)

It was a quiet day in the city of Petropolis. Since the bad guys were in prison, the T.U.F.F. agents were on vacation, taking it easy. And if I remember correctly, Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire are hanging out with each other. Now let's go see 'em!

We find the agents at Dudley and Kitty's house, just spending time together. Seems like everything is okay. But you never know what will happen with them, so we'll have to stick around.

"So, Claire, where do you live?" Katrina asked Claire.

"With my parents." Claire replied.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to m-m-meet them." Keswick said. He was Claire's boyfriend, after all, and if he met her parents, and they liked him, it could better his chances of spending the rest of eternity with Claire.

"Are you guys hinting that you wanna visit my house today?" Claire asked.

"No." said Bruce.

"Could we?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley!" Kitty said, giving him an elbow in the gut.

"Ow!" Dudley said, grabbing his gut.

"Well, I suppose you guys could come over, since my parents are home." Claire said.

"So we're going?" Dudley asked.

"Only if you really want to." said Claire. Everyone decided that it would be a good idea, so they all went out to their vehicles, and as Claire hopped onto her motorcycle, she said, "Follow me."

So they followed her, and before long, they saw a big mansion coming up, and they could see Claire parking her motorcycle in the garage. They just parked in the driveway, wondering if Claire lived in this mansion.

"Well, here we are." said Claire as she walked out of the garage.

"You live in a mansion?" Kitty asked.

"Sadly, yes." Claire responded.

Everyone looked confused as to why Claire said 'sadly', but they shrugged it off as they followed her to the front door. Claire opened the door and allowed the others to enter before she herself entered. When they were all inside, Claire shut the door behind her.

"Claire, is that you?" asked a voice from upstairs.

"Yeah, it's me, and I hope you don't mind that I brought my friends from work with me." Claire said.

A minute later, Claire's parents came downstairs to see their daughter and her friends. Claire introduced her parents and her friends to each other, but she still seemed unhappy.

"Claire, you didn't tell your parents about my f-f-fear of girls, did you?" Keswick asked Claire in a whisper.

"No. Since you're not afraid of them anymore, there's no need to tell them about it." Claire whispered back.

Then everyone went to the living room to talk (that's how they learned that Claire's rich family didn't consist of snobs), but the one thing everyone noticed was the fact that Claire was unusually quiet, like she'd been when she learned that Keswick had been afraid of girls.

"Claire, are you okay?" Claire's dad asked.

"I think I need to lie down." Claire said, and she made her way upstairs, to her bedroom.

"Should we follow her?" Katrina asked.

"Perhaps. Maybe you can find out what's bothering her." Claire's mom said. So Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, and Keswick followed Claire.

Meanwhile, Claire was upstairs, and she was about to open her bedroom door when she heard footsteps behind her. She saw her friends approaching, and so she opened the bedroom door and let them in before she entered. Once they were all inside, she shut the door to her bedroom and walked out to her balcony.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Bruce asked, joining her outside.

"(sigh) I guess you would eventually find out that I come from a rich family. And now that you know..." Claire broke off there, not wanting to continue.

"What's wrong?" Keswick asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was hoping that you guys wouldn't have to find out that I'm rich." Claire told him.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"When I was growing up, kids wanted to be friends with me because I'm rich. And when I entered high school, guys wanted to go out with me in order to get me to fall in love with them so they could get their hands on my fortune. I never had any real friends because I'm rich. Now that you know, it's likely that you guys wanna be friends with me for the same reason everyone else did." Claire replied with a moan.

"But we became friends with you before we knew you were rich." Dudley said.

"I know." said Claire.

"You're our friend, not because you're rich, but because you've proven to be a nice, friendly young woman." Kitty said.

"That's good to know." said Claire.

"And you know that I'll always l-l-love you, rich or not." Keswick reminded Claire.

"You guys really are true friends. I don't know what I'd do without you." Claire said as they all shared a group hug.

The End

Okay, that's the end of the story. Hope ya liked it! Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
